It is already known that machines comprising rotating members, like shafts or rotors or the like, are in need of detailed monitoring of the rotating member. In particular, the monitoring of the rotation speed or the vibration of the rotating member is necessary to make sure that the rotating member works in the predefined way and does not lead to damage of the machine or injury to person. Therefore, it is already known to use detecting probes to detect such parameters like rotation speed or vibration situation of the rotating member. Such detecting probes are located within the casing and have to be positioned and adjusted with respect to their location in proximity of the rotating member. For example, EP 1 998 048 A1 or US 2010/0038504 A1 describe technical solutions for the mounting of said sensors.
The disadvantage of already known machines in casings with such detecting probes is that the downtime for servicing and/or replacing one or more detecting probes is relatively high. Moreover, the downtime for servicing and/or replacing the detecting probes cannot be postponed due to the fact that such monitoring is crucial for the use of the rotating member and the machine.